


Arms Length

by nasajanitor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasajanitor/pseuds/nasajanitor
Summary: Wynonna’s attempts to make things right are cut short by a series of unfortunate events. That includes: discovering a new revenant gang, making her romantic triangle even more complicated by throwing in a ginger cop, and, finally, getting pregnant. Wonderful.Takes place during s2





	Arms Length

**Author's Note:**

> hi im new  
> fic takes place mid s2, bit of a different turn of events  
> wayhaught never happened, they are best friends though. waverly deserves the best and will not be hurt in this fic.  
> mature for some bad language and action scenes, just to be safe

                Wynonna learnt that in a place like Purgatory a lot of things can happen to you. Temperatures dropping from hot to freezing in an hour, coyotes eating your backpack (why does nobody believe her when she tells them that story), getting a job as a deputy marshal after having a very strained relationship with the law. Real cozy place.

                Oh, and getting cursed to fight demons. Like the one who was actively searching for her while she was waiting silently, Peacemaker ready to give another revenant a free trip to a very hot place.

                Bzzzzt. _No. Damn it, Waverly, not now!_  Bzzzzt _. Shit shit shit shit shi-_

                As Wynonna struggled to turn off her phone she was met with a pair of red eyes and a smug grin.  
                “What’s a lady like you doing out here alone?” He grabbed her by the neck and started dragging her towards the abandoned warehouse she has stumbled upon a few minutes ago. “Would be rude of me not to invite you in in this horrible weather.” His grin grew and so did Wynonna’s distaste.

                She sighed. It was her own fault, driving so far away from her home without warning anyone. She just wanted some time to think about some things that were bothering her, can’t a girl have that without getting jumped by some weirdos?

                “You seem like a very nice guy, but I’ll have to decline your offer.” A nice kick to his knee allowed her a brief moment to collect herself and aim her gun at him. “Make your peace.” The signs on the barrel of Peacemaker lit up and so did the revenant’s eyes. It made shooting the demon who looked human otherwise a bit easier, but the heir still felt uneasy no matter how many times she’s done that already.

                However, uneasy was an understatement. Wynonna suddenly felt very sick, her lunch escaping her body and trees around her becoming blurry. _Damn. That sandwich was too expensive to end up like that_ , she thought as the demon cackled and dragged her towards his truck. She watched helplessly as her gun slipped from her grip and was left in the snow. _I’ll come back to get you, baby._

                She was shoved in the front seat, her hands tied behind her. Kinky.

                “Just as much of a drunk moron as your daddy was. Pathetic. I’ve got some friends that might have some ideas as to what to do with you.” The revenant said as he started the engine. Wynonna was offended at that. She wasn’t even drunk. Was it her sister’s vegan food that finally got her body to give up or was it the traitorous sandwich?  
                Her captor saw something on the road and muttered some curses, stepping on the pedal and sending them almost twice as fast as they were going.  
                “Ugh! Easy there, Ryan Gosling, or I’ll ruin your nice truck’s… everything.” She was still very much out of it.  
                The sound of police sirens made her perk up. Even after being a deputy for a few months now she was still scared that they would come for her every time she heard that sound.

                A quick glance in the mirror made her smile despite the situation. Her favorite cop was following them with a worried frown and her hands clutched tightly on the wheel. Who has also been driving her crazy the past few weeks and was the exact reason she needed some alone time. Getting kidnapped suddenly seemed better than confronting feelings.

                “You can pull over now, my ride is here.” He, unsurprisingly, did not stop.

**“Stop the vehicle immediately!”** Wynonna saw that Nicole was now driving closer to them, suddenly worried about the speeds that both cars were going at.

                The chase was going on for some time until the revenant drove to a deserted road and went even faster. The heir realized that the police car simply did not have the capacity to keep up and instead decided to think of a plan on how to get herself out of that situation. There had to be a Bond movie that could give her a few ideas.

                “Hey, jackass! Where are we going?”

                “Jake’s carwash. He has some people over right now that are not on good terms with you and would love you to join their Saturday poker night.”

                He didn’t say anything else, and Wynonna was left to think of ways to sneak out. Run away and get her gun back? Not possible with the distance they just crossed. Take them out by hand? Not an option. Discover some secret superpower she never knew about? She didn’t come up with anything useful as they arrived.

                Jake and his friends were real gentlemen, if you didn’t count the kidnapping thing. They opened the doors for her, offered her a drink and sat her down, giving her a set of cards. The heir decided that her best strategy was to stall for time, since Nicole knew that she was in danger, and Jeremy had trackers installed in all of BBD agents’ phones. She played the games, entertaining her captors and learning interesting things in the process. Just like in a Bond movie.

                “Drink up, Earp, it’s the last time you have a chance to get wasted.”

                “After we are done having our fun with the girl we can call that one fella at the ice cream shop. His weird book has something about the Earps being able to cure us. Think he can stop us from going to hell if we give her to him?” The revenants seemed to think about it.

                “What if he’s just a delusional freak?”

                “Well that still leaves us with a dead Earp!”

                “Ha-ha, nice! Next time I throw a birthday party I know who to call to make it a fun one.” said Wynonna, not at all freaked out by that conversation. Not at all.

                The friendly game of cards was suddenly interrupted. “Freeze! Hands where I can see them!” The door was knocked down. Very extra of Officer Haught, who was standing in the entrance with her gun drawn out and her eyes hard.

                “Yea! You heard her!” …And with Jeremy behind her, who looked equal parts excited and terrified.

                One of the revenants raised his hands up, the others got ready to fight. Wynonna decided that now was good time as any to flip a table. Hell yeah. Using the distraction to hide behind some counter, she tried to find something to cut the rope around her hands. Instead she found a bottle of vodka, which was always a good thing. She smashed it against one of the demons, knocking him out, and cut the rope, finally setting her arms free.

                She watched as one other revenant decided to surrender, Jeremy putting the troublemakers in handcuffs while Nicole was inspecting the place. _Need to remember some kinky jokes to embarrass him. Wait, where are the other assholes?_

                A shotgun blast ripped through the silence of the car wash and Wynonna whipped her head to see the asshole who dragged her here with a weapon pointed at Nicole, Jake standing next to him with a baseball bat.

                Nicole let out a cry and fell down near the discarded poker table, clutching her side. Earp threw herself at the attacker, while Jeremy, bless his creepy little soul, pointed his weird science gun at the carwash owner. Wynonna struggled against the man, using all of her strength to keep him pinned to a wall and her teammates safe.

                He eventually pushed her away, aiming the shotgun at her.

                “You stupid Earp bitch! I’ll kill all of you bastards!”

                He didn’t get to say anything else, interrupted by a bullet hitting him in the head. Wynonna turned to see Nicole slumped against the wall, her gun in hand and with blood barely visible on her dark uniform. The heir panicked. A lot. _Holy shit what do I do_

                “Haught?”

                “It’s just a graze. I’ll be fine. Can you help Jeremy arrest the last one?”

                “Yes! Please!” He pleaded while the revenant stared him down with red eyes and additionally scary eyebrows.

                _Please be alright oh fuck please be alright please be alright_

“Uh, yea, sure. Good aim, though, Haught. We should really get going, I left Peacemaker out there and this guy won’t stay dead for long. Let’s go get my gun and my dignity back. God knows it feels weird walking around without it.” She put on handcuffs on both the temporarily dead revenant and the one in the process of giving Jeremy nightmares. Nicole looked at her and flashed her one of those charming smiles that usually meant _“No, Wynonna, we aren’t doing that”._

                “We need to get those to the station first, since I called that one in. Make everything official, write a report, then you do whatever you want with them. And I need to get this looked at.” Her wound. She got shot and Wynonna still didn’t know how to properly handle situations like that. Her bedside manners were about as good as her usual manners.

                “Right. You need any help? A towel? Water? Whiskey?” Nicole let out a little laugh at that and the Earp heir smiled.

                “Nah, I’m good, thanks. So. Getting kidnapped and finding this underground poker club? Nice job.” The officer frowned. “Man, where do I take my car for a wash next time?” She picked something from floor she was sitting on. “This looks familiar, eh?”

                A playing card. An ace of spades. A reminder of that time where she had to go through something so horrible that it almost broke her. She shuddered, looking away from it, trying to shake the memory of the cold, empty hospital off as if it’s just an inconvenience. She gave it another look, though.

                Nicole was with her that day. They drank and acted stupid, and had fun and started to trust each other. It was sometime after that night that she started to notice the officer and what a loyal friend she was. Even though she was not in the BBD, she was still a good ally one could always count on must there be any demonic problems. This card must be a sign that she needed to get her head out of her ass and sort her stupid feelings out already. Wynonna looked at the woman sitting and got a dimpled smile back, making her heart feel warm and her surroundings brighter and her thoughts more complicated. Which was followed by grimace of pain and a groan. That undid the effect completely. What a dick move, shotgun wound, way to kill the mood.

                “Hang on, Nicole, Sheriff Nedley should be here soon. I called Waverly too so that she could help us with these guys.” Jeremy sat down across the room and decided to ignore the protests of the two women. “Listen, we need to identify who these revenants are, and to get you to the hospital. We also need your gun back!”

                “She was having a day off with Chrissy! Which I promised her weeks ago. She probably planned the whole thing by minutes.” Wynonna felt really bad about her sister. Couldn’t handle being alone for one day, good job, 27 years old adult. “Now she has to babysit us. Again.”

                “Yup, she’s gonna yell at us a lot. Probably deserved that.” Nicole then turned her attention to the heir, looking at her as if she was making a thousand theories a second. “What were you doing out there, by the way?” She looked at her with genuine concern which always made Wynonna feel funny so she decided to look away.

                “Just needed some alone time. Don’t go full Waverly on me, I know that it was reckless. Don’t need you to get all riled up as well.” She wanted to stop the conversation with that tone, but it instead made Nicole lay her hand on top of hers.

                “Hey. I’m not judging, Earp.” Wynonna looked at their hands and then at Nicole’s soft eyes. Oh. They were having a moment. Best not to turn tomato red, then. “Just be careful next time you wander off into creepy woods, alright?”

                Wynonna smiled. “No promises.”

                They sat like that and waited for the police in silence, aside from the occasional cough from the arrested revenants or a groan of pain that Nicole made. What a romantic setting.

                Just as the cars pulled up, the Earp heir turned to the woman sitting next to her. “Would you like to go and hide from my sister somewhere in a bar or café after you are patched up? If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I can steal your cat and watch TV shows at the Homestead. No big deal.”

                It might be her imagination, but Nicole seemed to brighten up at the invitation. “I’d love to, Earp, though I’m not sure escaping Waverly is possible. Call you when I’m free?”

                “Yep. Later, bullet magnet.” She said, watching her sister stride towards the building.

                A storm named Waverly Earp could knock the front door down with one move. But it was already broken, so the three of them had to take the blow instead.

                “You! I left you home for one day and you managed to get yourself kidnapped!” She then pointed at the officer “You! Managed to get shot! Again! And only took Jeremy as your backup?”

                “Hey! He did great.”

                “And Jeremy, you… you actually did great, thank you.” Waverly finished, putting her hands on her thighs and giving the company her best glare. Jeremy smiled. After she was done scolding them, she seemed to reassess the situation.

                “Oh! Right, Nicole, how are you feeling?”

                “Just need to get this examined. I’ll go with the Sheriff, you go help find your sister find Peacemaker.” The officer got up with Jeremy’s help, waved the company goodbye, and got out of the building.

                “Are we just gonna… Leave them here?” Asked Waverly, eyeing the handcuffed group lying on the floor.  
                “Yeah, gotta let the coppers take this one. After we get my baby back we can arrange a better prison for them.” Wynonna turned to leave, and gave the blood splatter on the wall one last look.

                Of course, she felt guilty that her friends get hurt because of some stupid curse. If she could handle all of this on her own, she would. But in the last months she learnt that she needed her team of freaks as much as they needed her. If only that meant she could protect them from everything.

                After they dropped Jeremy at the police station, they drove back to the warehouse, finding Peacemaker in the same place it was left. If she ran to it and kissed the cool metal, both Waverly and Wynonna would never tell you that.

                As they drove home, all revenants back in hell and all officers patched up, Wynonna gave her sister the short story of what happened.

                “Okay, but why would you go there completely alone in the first place? Not even a text to anybody? It better be a good reason or I’m about to yell at you for ruining my movie marathon with Chrissy.”

                “Look, it’s nothing. I just used to come there a lot when I needed to think, I didn’t think there was a hot single from hell in my area.”

                “…Is this about me being possessed?” Asked Waverly after thinking about it for a minute.

                “No… It was just  Ye Olde Wynonna troubles. It’s nothing, okay?”

                “You know you can talk to me, right? I’m not pushing you, I’m just really worried. With Willa gone and this possession thing, y’know? Can’t be easy. I’m here for you.”

                Wynonna thought the offer over, the silence biting her more than the winter’s winds. She could just shrug it off, but shutting Waverly out seemed like a bad idea. And telling somebody should always help ease the burden, right?

                “Listen, you can’t tell anyone, okay? If I find out somebody knows, I’m eating bacon for breakfast for a month, you hear me?”

                Waverly smiled. “My lips are sealed.”

                “Okay, now don’t freak out. It’s about Nicole…” Her words got stuck in her throat. Admitting it to her sister was like admitting it to herself. No more running away from that. She continued anyway. “…I think I like her.”

                “Like-like?”

                “Yes, damn it, like-like. And it’s freaking me out because I don’t know how to work out my past romantic disasters and this curse and I don’t think it will ever go anywhere and…”

                She got silenced by a hand on her thigh. Her sister was looking at her proudly and softly, which was… Very reassuring, actually.

                “That’s so sweet! I can’t believe you just told me that! I mean… Officer Haught, huh? Good taste, Wynonna.” Waverly smiled even wider. “Oh my, half of BBD is gay…”

                The Earp heir relaxed. Telling someone really did help, and her sister’s enthusiasm and support felt amazing. Having a person you can trust with things like that was something she was still getting used to, but it was worth everything.

                The sisters talked about small things about her crush for the majority of the trip, when Waverly suddenly grew serious.

                “Wait… What about Doc? And Dolls?”

                “That… Is a great question. Exactly why I’m not actively sexting officer Haughtpocket and instead sulking around warehouses…” Wynonna stopped talking abruptly. The sickness. Being late with the communist days. _Oh shit._

                “Waves. We gotta turn back and head to the city. Right now. Please.” Her sister didn’t understand what was happening, but she heard the urgency in her voice and did what she asked anyway.

                An hour later, sitting in a company of four positive pregnancy tests, Wynonna was losing a battle with tears in her eyes.

                “Wynonna. What does it say?”  
                Wynonna sighed. Why do things _never_ go her way?

                “It says shit just got way more complicated, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had as much fun reading this as i had writing this


End file.
